CP - June, 2371
This page chronicles posts #141-181 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2371. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 141-171 and did not include the last week of June. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - May, 2371 *CP - July, 2371 Deep Space Nine Plots With JADZIA DAX and MARCUS WOLFE back on the station after being stranded for four days, the report to BENJAMIN SISKO about their findings – mainly that weaponry shows they could be a threat to the Federation. Benjamin gives them the go ahead to look into sending more ships into the Gamma Quadrant to investigate. KATAL T’KASSUS seeks out MARCUS once she knows he is back and offers to have sex with him again as a parting token, but he refuses because he is now with Dax. She gets infuriated and they fight before she storms off. JASON ORILLIA is in Quarks when he confronts MIXIE BRIDGES about her issues on the station and they don't end on a good note. ELIM GARAK contacts CORAT DAMAR on Prime and they talk about the plans. He explains Cydja is posing as Amity's niece and Mina, their servant, is Amity's Aunt. When AMITY gets to work she talks to QUARK about how MIXIE has changed and how everyone likes her better when she was flirty and annoying. JANA KARYN seeks out MARCUS and talks to him about his articles. She helps him realize that sometimes you can't see something’s true worth unless you know what you're looking for. Jana tells him that he would make a good Guide to the Bajorans. MARCUS decides that it is time to go to a real service and talks to KIRA NERYS about going with her to the temple. KARYN and JASON go out on a date when she explains she is going back to the planet soon, but that she would like him to come and see her when he is able. MARCUS is in Quark's when he starts to get a little jealous over JADZIA and JULIAN BASHIR hanging out together. When they go back to his quarters, they talk about Katal briefly before having an intimate encounter in the shower. LELOU VENARA is out on a date with ALEXI MIKHAILOV and they share stories about each other’s scars. Captain of the USS Fenrir, WALTER RAINER is on the station and surprises BENJAMIN with a promotion to Captain. JADZIA and KIRA congratulate him before Rainers flirts a bit too hard and invites Dax out to drink. HARA (CYDJA DAMAR) is on the station with 'Grandma Watna' (Mina) when she escapes her room and goes to see AMITY in Quarks. Amity gives her attitude before they all go back to her quarters. JADZIA goes to see MARCUS and explains to him that she is going to have dinner with Sisko and Rainer, but he isn't worried since she isn't Amanda. KARYN is in Quark's when she has a brief conversation with MIXIE and AMITY after her order is taken wrong. She lingers around and then runs into IXAKA SASNETT who explains he is getting a new ship. MARCUS has a run in with EMRIELLE D'ANGUISETTE in Quarks but she seems terrified of him. She explains she has a psychological condition that limits her to only eating bread and water. KARYN has one final conversation with MARCUS before she heads the planet. She explains the Kai is very upset over his articles and encourages their importance. LELOU and ALEXEI have a date in his quarters when one things leads to another and she explains her past to him. They start to get intimate but flashbacks to her rapes in the camps ruin the moment and JASON is called to escort her back to her quarters. KATAL meets with ROWAN HARBINGER again and explains a little more of her past to him; while he encourages her to open up, she finds his persistence and lack of understanding detrimental. JULIAN BASHIR has a guys day out with MILES O'BRIEN, using the time to explain to him that he loves Dax and doesn't get what she sees in Wolfe. KATAL decides that she wants more sexual attention and seeks out ROWAN once more, having sex with him even if he starts to feel used. EMRIELLE seeks out LELOU and inquires with the woman to get some help reading. When Lelou agrees, they share some of their stories of the Occupation. In engineering, KATAL T’KASSUS gets a horrible surprise when her father, LORBADIN T’KASSUS, shows up and starts threatening her. When he pulls out a phaser, JASON ORILLIA steps in and helps defuse the situation and the Romulan man leaves. JULIAN BASHIR works up the nerve to talk to JADZIA DAX about things and their relationship. He asks her to dinner and then questions just how well she knows Marcus. JADZIA seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and talks to him about what Julian brought up with her, as well as what they were going to wear to Sisko’s promotion party. At the party, QUARK, AMITY LIU and MIXIE BRIDGES are working to put everything together when BENJAMIN SISKO and JAKE SISKO arrive. JULIAN and MILES O’BRIEN are already there and have some good times laughing while MARCUS and JADZIA stick together while mingling. When WALTER RAINER arrives there is some general awkwardness but the fun continues on, especially when KATAL arrives and gets the Captain’s attention. During the end of the party, ODO calls Benjamin and lets him know their research teams are under attack in the Gamma Quadrant and the party is put on hold. As the officers leave, JAKE and NOG take some time to talk to MIXIE about themselves and Jake reveals the title of his book – Anseleum. BENJAMIN with JADZIA, MILES, JULIAN and KATAL all make their way on the Defiant and into the Gamma Quadrant. MIXIE gets helps from QUARK back to her quarters and then passes out drunk in her bed. USS Fenrir Plots Calling MARCUS to the ship, RAINER explains to him that he would like the man back on the ship as his second officer, but Marcus knows what is up and realizes it is just a ploy for Rainer to sleep with Dax. With the Defiant en route, the USS Fenrir follows with MARCUS and RAINER on the bridge. They get into an argument about Rainer’s idea to put all power into the shields but he doesn’t listen and goes ahead with his original order. #06 June, 2371 2371 #06 2371 #06